


14. lutego

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Walentynkowe Opowiadania [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walentynki coraz bliżej. Murasakibara słyszał, że w ten wyjątkowy dzień daje się słodkości temu, kto coś dla niego znaczy. Dla Atsushiego taką osobą jest jego kapitan, Akashi, dlatego postanawia kupić mu coś pysznego. Pytanie tylko - co będzie odpowiednie, i czy Seijuurou przyjmie prezent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. lutego

  
    14. lutego. Dla Murasakibary Atsushiego był to bardzo ważny dzień. Tym razem jednak nie chodziło o sprawy tak przyziemne jak przyjmowanie słodkości od koleżanek, czy też kupowanie ich dla siebie w cukierniach i sklepach, w których trwały specjalne promocje.  
    W tym roku bowiem Murasakibara Atsushi po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu miał kupić czekoladki, które nie będą przeznaczone dla niego.  
    Miał zamiar wręczyć je swojemu kapitanowi, Akashiemu Seijuurou.   
    Pomysł ten podrzuciła mu jedna z jego koleżanek z klasy. To od niej dowiedział się, że Walentynki są dniem, w którym wręcza się słodkości osobom, które darzy się szczególną sympatią.  
    A jego kapitan był właśnie dla niego taką osobą. Nigdy szczególnie nie narzekał na niego, gdy zajadał się słodkościami na boisku, nie złościł się na niego, gdy niechcący niszczył kosze ( które teraz wymieniono już na solidniejsze ), rzadko na niego krzyczał, pomagał mu w rzeczach, których nie rozumiał, a przede wszystkim zawsze słuchał tego, co Murasakibara chciał powiedzieć.   
    Choć na pomysł ten wpadł zupełnie nagle i wręcz palił się, by go wykonać, kiedy dotarł do swojej ulubionej cukierni, zrozumiał, jak trudne zadanie go czeka.  
    Wybranie odpowiednich czekoladek dla Akashiego Seijuurou było nie lada wyzwaniem. Rozglądając się po wszystkich wystawionych na półkach pysznościach Murasakibara nabrał pewnych wątpliwości. Chciał, żeby jego wybór był najlepszy i trafił idealnie w gusta jego kapitana, ale problem był taki, że nie do końca wiedział, co on tak naprawdę lubi.  
    Wiedział, że nie może kupić nic przesadnie słodkiego, lukrowanego, bądź z nadzieniem o smaku pomarańczowym – Akashi kiedyś wspomniał, że za takowymi rzeczami nie przepada. Był również pewien, że kapitan lubi prawdziwą czekoladę, a nie jakieś podróbki, podobnie zresztą jak i on.   
    Chłopak westchnął cicho, kucając przy szklanej gablotce, w której starannie poukładano kolorowe, ślicznie zdobione pudełeczka z otwartymi wieczkami, tak, by ukazać znajdujące się w nich łakocie. Przy każdym pudełeczku stała kartka z wypisaną listą smaków oraz ceną.  
    Wybór był naprawdę trudny, co gorsza, Murasakibarę gonił czas. Do cukierni przybywało coraz więcej rozchichotanych klientek, które nie tylko mogły sprzątnąć mu sprzed twarzy łakocie, ale też bacznie go obserwowały, szepcząc między sobą.  
    To było dość irytujące.  
    Dlatego też Murasakibara, wzdychając po raz ostatni, postanowił kupić swojemu kapitanowi bombonierkę, którą często sam sobie kupował. Były to pyszne, belgijskie pralinki o różnych nadzieniach, ale na szczęście żadna nie miała tego o smaku pomarańczowym, żadna też nie była oblana lukrem.   
    Stojąc już w kasie, popatrzył smętnie na ślicznie opakowane pudełko.  
\- Nie ma takiej drugiej?- zapytał, wskazując na bombonierkę.  
\- Nie, przykro mi, kupuje pan ostatnią – odpowiedziała ekspedientka, uśmiechając się smutno.  
    Murasakibara zapłacił za swój zakup i wyszedł na zewnątrz, przygryzając wargę. Żałował, że nie ma drugiej takiej bombonierki, ponieważ naprawdę bardzo ją lubił.  
    Spojrzał z westchnieniem na sunące powoli biało-szare chmury, wypuszczające ze swych puchatych objęć drobne płatki śniegu. Chłopak odwrócił się powoli i ruszył w kierunku szkoły.  
    Cóż… Akashi Seijuurou chyba jest wart jego ukochanej bombonierki.  
  
    Po szkolnych zajęciach i intensywnym treningu w sali gimnastycznej, kiedy zbliżał się czas wspólnego prysznica, Murasakibara, o dziwo, zaczął czuć lekkie zdenerwowanie. Z niecierpliwością zerkał na swoich kolegów, powstrzymując się od popędzania ich. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, by widzieli, jak wręcza czekoladki swojemu kapitanowi.  
    Kiedy skończył przecierać mopem podłogę i schował go do kantorka, ruszył powoli w kierunku szatni. Nie bał się, że kapitan mu ucieknie, ponieważ zawsze wychodził jako ostatni.  
    Ciepły prysznic uspokoił nieco jego nerwy i skołatane serce, dlatego chłopak wyszedł z łazienki dopiero gdy ta opustoszała. Akashi jeszcze się nie pojawił, prawdopodobnie sprawdzał, czy wszystkie pomieszczenia w budynku gimnastycznym są zamknięte, i czy drużyna zostawiła po sobie porządek. Murasakibara przetarł ręcznikiem włosy, a następnie ubrał się i usiadł na ławeczce, zaglądając do swojej torby, gdzie w siateczce kryło się zdobione pudełko z pralinkami.  
    Oparł się z westchnieniem o metalowe drzwi swojej szafki. W szatni panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie rytmicznym tykaniem zegara, wskazującego zbliżającą się godzinę 19:00.   
    W końcu jednak drzwi otwarły się i do środka wszedł Akashi Seijuurou.  
\- Atsushi?- Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Jeszcze tu jesteś?  
\- Uhm. Czekałem na ciebie, Aka-chin.  
\- Czekałeś na mnie?- powtórzył kapitan, podchodząc do niego i otwierając swoją szafkę, która znajdowała się obok jego.- Czy coś się stało, Atsushi?  
\- Niee. Chciałem tylko poczekać.  
    Atsushi obserwował Akashiego, kiedy ten ściągał z siebie strój drużynowy i zakładał czystą koszulkę, oraz spodnie.  
\- Nie bierzesz prysznica?- zapytał.  
\- Późno już, jestem zmęczony – westchnął.- Wezmę długą kąpiel w domu.  
\- Uhm.  
\- Swoją drogą, to dziwne, widzieć cię bez słodyczy.- Kapitan uśmiechnął się lekko, składając zdjęte ubranie w schludną kostkę.  
\- No właśnie, propos słodyczy – mruknął Murasakibara, przygryzając wargę i wyciągając ze swojej torby bombonierkę.- Proszę, Aka-chin. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Walentynek.  
    Akashi przez bardzo długą chwilę wpatrywał się w bombonierkę, zaskoczony. Następnie, na równie długo, spojrzał na Murasakibarę. Wyciągnął powoli dłoń i odebrał prezent, jakby z wahaniem.  
\- Czekoladki?- zapytał cicho.  
\- Uhm. Nie wiedziałem, jakie lubisz, więc wziąłem moje ulubione, akurat ostatnie pudełko.  
\- Odmówiłeś sobie ulubionych słodyczy… dla mnie, tak?  
\- Tak. Chciałem ci je dać.  
\- Z okazji Walentynek?  
\- Aha.  
\- Atsushi…- Akashi westchnął cicho, przecierając kark dłonią.- Jak powinienem to odebrać?  
\- Eh? Co masz na…?  
\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego ludzie 14. lutego wręczają sobie prezenty?  
\- Bo darzą się sympatią i chcą ją w ten sposób okazać.  
\- A ty… dajesz mi je, ponieważ…?  
\- Bo… darzę sympatią Aka-china.- Murasakibara wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Ale…- zaczął Akashi, a potem westchnął lekko i uśmiechnął się. Otworzył pudełeczko, wybrał jedną z czekoladek, po czym wsunął ją do ust.- Są pyszne. Dziękuję, Atsushi.  
    Nagle kapitan zbliżył się do niego o krok i, nachylając się, pocałował lekko jego usta, zostawiając na nich słodki smak czekoladki i kokosu.   
\- Aka-chin… - mruknął Murasakibara, patrząc na niego.- Zrobisz to jeszcze raz?  
    Akashi uśmiechnął się, zamykając pudełko i chowając je do swojej torby.  
\- Może wpadniesz do mnie?- zaproponował.- Pomożesz mi zjeść te pralinki? Sam nie dam rady, sporo ich.  
\- Uhm.- Murasakibara skinął głową, po czym przysunął się do niego i nadstawił usta. Akashi przygryzł lekko wargę, westchnął cicho i, przymykając oczy, znów go pocałował. Powoli, bez pośpiechu, rozkoszując się miękkością i delikatnością jego ust. Atsushi również odwzajemnił pocałunek, naśladując w tym swojego kapitana.  
\- Od dziś to moje ulubione – szepnął Murasakibara.  
\- Hmm? Ah, pralinki kokosowe?- Akashi uśmiechnął się.  
\- Niee.- Murasakibara pokręcił przecząco.- Twoje usta.  
    I znów go pocałował, ciesząc się, że jednak nie dostał drugiej bombonierki.  
    W końcu w zamian otrzymał coś znacznie słodszego.  
  
  



End file.
